Truth or Dare
by CecePJOTHG
Summary: It truth or dare with many different characters and i hope you enjoy because theres not much else to say. Read and review and stuff.


**This is another truth or dare. Hope you enjoy and review and stuff like that.**

**Percy**

The loud banging or the door woke Percy up. He stumbled out of bed ready to punch someone for waking him up. He unlocked the door and opened it. "Why did you wake me up." Percy whined before noticing that all his friends and Octavian were at his door.

"We're playing truth or dare, now come." Annabeth said. "No." Percy said in a voice of 4 year old. "Are you scared." Annabeth said teasingly. "I killed monsters and titans, almost died over a million times and you think I'm scared of a game." Percy said. "So then come." Annabeth said. "Or we'll drag you."

"Fine, let me get dressed." Percy said annoyed. He grabbed some clothes and dragged them into the bathroom. Percy came out 10 minutes later. The others were still standing there like creepy stalkers. Percy hoped that they would leave so he could go back to sleep. Sadly that didn't happen. Annabeth grabbed Percy's wrist and judo flipped him. "Are you awake now." Annabeth asked.

Percy stood up, blinked a few times and said "Yeah definitely awake, with a broken back." The others looked as if they were trying not to laugh. Leo put up the loser sign with his hands. Annabeth didn't have to turn around to notice Leo doing that, so she punch him in the gut. "Ow!" Leo said.

Annabeth turned and gave him a look like shut it or else. Leo did shut it, probably because Leo didn't want to know what the or else is. Annabeth grabbed Percy by the ear and dragged him into the Zeus cabin. Everyone came in and sat down in a circle on the floor.

**Octavian**

"Octavian, truth or dare?" Annabeth asked. "Dare." Octavian said regretting it already. Annabeth's smiled told him that he should've never have picked dare. "I dare you to go get your hello kitty diary and let me read it out loud." Annabeth said. "How do you know about snuggy." Octavian asked.

"O please." Percy said laughing." Who hasn't heard about your diary." "You gave it a name." Reyna asked. Octavian's face was probably redder then a tomato. Octavian left the room. He knew he shouldn't have played this stupid game. Now he had no choice but give Annabeth the diary because if he didn't they would probably ransack his room.

Octavian pulled it out of his drawers . He walked back to the Zeus cabin and threw his diary to Annabeth. Octavian must have had a sad expression on his face because Leo said. "Is that your precious." Annabeth opened up the diary. "10 of January 2013, today was the day I was suppose to be have a relaxed day and do my own thing.

Instead I ended up hanging upside down on a tree being viscously attacked by angry chipmunks. It would have been better if they had sung me an angry song.

Then later that day I ended up with out swimming shorts in the Roman baths because someone stole them and left me with pink hello kitty swim shorts or my ducky boxers. So I had to swim around in ducky boxers. I tried to tell Reyna that Jackson and his friends did it but she wouldn't believe me, she just kept asking me if was drunk or something.

I hate Jackson and I'm sick of ending up in random places. Annabeth read out. Everyone was laughing so hard that they were crying. This was the most embarrassing moment of his life and that did exclude the time he was 10 and wet himself out if nervousness during a presentation.

Annabeth kept reading on like about the time he was attacked by a psycho teddy bears and the time he ended up on a flag pole wearing girl clothes and makeup and when he was so grossed out my a fake toe he passed out. The laughter continued and he was sure that no one in this room could take him seriously anymore.

Octavian felt like going and dying in a hole. He would never be able to look upon these people again with out remembering this day and turning completely red. Annabeth finished reading the last page. "It hurts to laugh." Jason said. Annabeth threw back the diary to Octavian. Octavian was so happy when they finished. "Truth or Dare Jackson." Octavian said.

**Percy**

"Dare." Percy said. Partly because if he didn't Annabeth would go around calling him a wimp and coward. "I dare you to dance around singing I'm a crazy weirdo. O and part of the dance has to be the Gangnam Style dance." Percy glared at Octavian.

Percy wanted to complain that he couldn't sing or dance and all he really was good at was killing monsters and almost dying and especially the one he was best at was doing stupid things. Percy would again be called a chicken by Annabeth and the others there. That would be more embarrassing then dancing and singing in front of a couple Demi-gods.

Percy stood up and walked out the door. The others followed him outside. Percy went up to a group of Demi-gods and start singing. "I'm a crazy weirdo and I'm calling you cause I really got nothing better to do." Percy was jumping around doing the horse dance from that weird Korean Gangnam Style song. He probably sound really bad because he couldn't sing.

The kids were staring at him as if he were moldy cheese. "I dial the number and let the phone ring." Percy was singing as he glanced over to Annabeth and the others. Annabeth and the others were a couple feet away laughing their heads off. "And two minutes Later I'll be doing it again." Percy continued doing random moves like the sprinkler and shuffling.

You might thing that I'm moving along but you would be wrong, I got no life." Percy was singing while trying to break dance. Percy hoped that the Demi-gods would leave because he scared them off, but they didn't. " I'm a crazy weirdo and I'm calling youuuu!"Percy finished with a retreating dance move. Piper started coughing because she was laughing so hard.

"Okay that was funny, you should've seen your face." Leo said. Percy though that it was just weirdo and it would be cool and awesome if theses disco lights pop up with a spot light and an amazing stage with fireworks exploding and it would be especially awesome if Percy was a good singer. Percy had to agree that it was rather funny but he wasn't gonna show it.

Percy was right (for almost the first time) he did hate this game, when it was his turn otherwise it was hilarious. Percy walked back into the Zeus cabin and sat back down. The others followed stumbling over each other laughing.

Percy would get his revenge on Octavian someday. Probably tomorrow if he felt like, but now it was his turn to embarrass they choose dare otherwise he would have to come up with a good truth. Truth is normally really boring. "Truth or dare Leo." Percy asked.

**To be Continued...**


End file.
